1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projector for projecting an image and displaying it on a screen or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known image projectors for using light emitted from a lamp to form an image by means of an image-forming element on the basis of image data from a personal computer, video camera, or the like, and projecting and displaying that image on a screen or the like. This type of image projector has a structure whereby a lamp box containing a lamp can be placed in a case equipped with an image-forming element, and the lamp can be replaced when it becomes unusable due to deterioration or reaching the end of its service life. The lamp is replaced along with the lamp box by removing the lamp box that contains the unusable lamp from the case (case) and installing a lamp box that contains a usable lamp in the case.
In this type of image projector, the lamp box is installed by a procedure in which the lamp door of the case is opened, the lamp box is inserted into the cease from that opening, and the lamp box is secured with a screw inside the case. After installation of the lamp box, the lamp door is closed. The lamp box may also be removed by the reverse procedure.
Also, there are known projection-type display devices configured such that when the lamp box is at or above a prescribed temperature, removal of the lamp box from the chassis is restricted by locking the lamp box and the lamp cover with the aid of a locking mechanism that uses a bimetal (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-333668, for example).
Furthermore, there are known liquid crystal video projectors configured such that a protrusion is provided on a cover for covering the opening from which a lamp holder is inserted and taken out, and a lock lever for enabling a power cord to be drawn out to an AC inlet is depressed when the cover is not covering the opening (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication H10-268425, for example).
Additionally, there are known projectors configured such that a cover is installed for protecting the projection lens, and power cannot be supplied to the light source lamp when the cover is in place (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-344848, for example).
Also, there are known locking devices for a lamp replacement cover on a lamp-holding chassis that are configured such that a hook member that can be heat-reversibly deformed is provided to the chassis, and a catch member for catching on the heat-reversibly deforming hook member is provided to the lamp replacement cover (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication S59-30129, for example).
Furthermore, there are known projection-type liquid crystal projectors configured such that a side barrier portion facing a lamp box is split to form a lamp side cover (see Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication H4-104644, for example).